Bernadette/Gallery - Howard
Bernadette and Howard Bit5.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Si3.jpg|Bernadette helping her husband through an emotional time. Bit1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Qwer.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. Fenc57.png|Howard licking the batter spoon. tt8.png|And she’s pregnant because we had sex. And we had sex because…. laughs well, come on. tt11.png|Me? How? Why? Nuts3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. Doc34.png|Let me check out your crawl space. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -9.jpg|We need to have Raj back up a bit. Song1.png|Howard singing to his wife. ju43.png|Flowers and an apology for Bernadette. Pn13.png|Howard flipping out. Pn12.png|I love you. Pos10.jpg|I love you, Bernie. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -8.jpg|Raj is getting weird. bg55.png|Wait, that's it! bg56.png|We made a person. bg38.png|Is it hormones are just sad? I don't know anymore! bg30.png|Raj we need to talk. Rt15.png|We don't like the way Sheldon treats Howard. Rt8.png|Bernadette doesn't want to hear Howard complaining about signing a contract with Sheldon. AN12.jpg|I'd be a great father. Twin2.png|Thanksgiving shock. Rt4.png|Looking over what Howard is planning on signing. Rt24.png|Looking over Sheldon's "be nice to Howard" clauses. bg17.png|Howard is shocked by Raj's video. Fer3.jpg|Dinner together. Doc4.png|Wanting to talk about redecorating. tt3.png|We’re in it for the groupies. Gt61.png|Howard's okay. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. Pn52.png|Kissing his pregnant wife. Pn51.png|Both happy about the baby. bg17.png|Howard is shocked by Raj's video. Bu41 (1).png|Watching Sheldon's apology. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his room. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski and Howard. Raid13.jpg|Bernadette doesn't buy Howard's sympathy act. Work10.jpg|Howard and Bernadette apologizing to each other. React2.jpg|In the ER waiting room. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howie talking to Bernie on the ISS. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing a wedding reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard getting "good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard in his lab. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|During their Star Wars marathon. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Bernadette and Howard performing magic. Pn65.png|♪ ♪ ♪ Havin' my baby ♪ ♪ Sal4.png|The Wolowitzes in bed. Iss57.png|We do miss, Stuart. Iss38.png|Howard and little Bernadette. Iss37.png|Quiet time together. Iss36.png|Howard and little Bernadette. Pn64.png|♪ ♪ ♪ Havin' my baby ♪ ♪ What a lovely way of sayin' ♪ ♪ How much you love me ♪ ♪ The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard showing her magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard practicing their first dance at their wedding reception. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Bernadette and Howard looking at magic tricks. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard and her assistant's costume. Nuts4.jpg|Waiting in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|I choose you. Fenc60.png|How many miles did you run...today? Fenc58.png|Checking up on Howard. Sal15.jpg|Cute moment together. Bh2.jpg|Three dates mean sex. Bh1.jpg|Bringing Bernadette home. Iss34.png|Cleaning up Stuart's room. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernadette yells at Howard and calls him a "putz". Coat6.jpg|Their first date. Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette Rostenkowski. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Bernadette and Howard kiss. Coat4.jpg|Their first date. VV41.png|Bernie heading to get the strainer. VV23.png|Rescuing the rabbit. VV14.png|Acting very parental. Coat3.jpg|Their first date. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|The Wolowitz's as Smurfs. FI05.png|You're family problems are mine. Trc3.jpg|Do you want to work with Sheldon? Trc2.jpg|Howard is happy with Sheldon's clause that Sheldon can't insult him. FI09.png|I want a divorce. FI07.png|Laughing over taking care of his mother. Gore1.jpg|Here's to Team Putz. FI49.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Sf9.png|Oh, brownies! FI48.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Din4.jpg|Howard wants to go back up into space. Val12.png|Romance during Valentine's Day dinner. CE1.png|Proving that Howard trimmed a Christian Christmas tree. Pn59.png|Baby, I need your lovin', got ♪ ♪ To have all your lovin' ♪ ♪ Rab11.jpg|What is that rat doing in there? Rab10.jpg|"Hot" Howard. Rab7.jpg|Trying to rescue the animal. Rab6.jpg|How to revive a rabbit. Rab5.jpg|Their new friend. Rab2.jpg|Feeding Valentino. Iss14.png|When are you planning on moving? Iss13.png|After glow. Iss26.png|Let's start with sex in the garage. Iss16.png|Uncomfortable after Stuart reveals that he watches them sleeping. Bu61 (2).png|Sheldon gives away T-shirts with each apology. Bu55 (1).png|Commemorative photograph. Fe58.png|Laughing at Raj. Fe55.png|And a rose appears MMM9.jpg|A magical rose and Bernie's fake appreciation. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photos Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette